The Gas Man
The Gas Man is an Arson case in L.A. Noire. This is the first case Cole Phelps takes on the Arson desk after being demoted from the Vice desk due to the scandal he caused. Persons of Interest * Don Steffens - Homeowner and arson victim. * Matthew Ryan - InstaHeat gas fitter. * John Cunningham - Gulliver's Travel Agency sales representative. * Sawyer Family - Family killed in residential fire. * Joanna Alford - Sawyer family neighbor. * Herbert Chapman - Known pyromaniac. * Reginald Varley - InstaHeat gas fitter. * Ivan Rasic - InstaHeat factory manager. * Walter Clemens - InstaHeat gas fitter. Objectives *Investigate Steffens House Fire *Interview Don Steffens *Investigate Sawyer House Fire *Investigate Gulliver's Travel Agency *Trace Address for Suburban Redevelopment *Investigate Suburban Redevelopment *Investigate Fire Station No. 32 *Investigate InstaHeat and the InstaHeat Factory *Interview Walter Clemens *Apprehend Matthew Ryan *Interview Matthew Ryan *Interview Reginald Varley *Charge a Suspect Walkthrough The opening cutscene shows Cole Phelps at the Wilshire Police Station, sitting down at his table while the following conversation takes place: :Lachlan McKelty: "Okay everyone, keep it down. Cole Phelps joins the Arson squad today." :William Tilden: "(chuckles) How'd you like porking that German whore, Phelps?" :Lachlan McKelty: "Phelps is up before a review board in December. Until then he works the Arson desk. End of story. Phelps." :Cole Phelps: "Yes, sir." :Lachlan McKelty: "I don't care what you did or didn't do, Phelps. I hear you're a good case man, but if you fuck up on my detail, I'll have you out of here before your feet touch the ground. Do we have an understanding?" :Cole Phelps: "Yes, sir." Steffens House Fire Interview Don Steffens Steffens will give you the Competition Ticket clue and the location of Gulliver's Travel Agency. After speaking with Steffens, you need to search for one clue. Go to the left side of the house, near the chimney. If you look at the fence you should see an InstaHeat heater box. Check it for the clue. Now use the gamewell down the street to get the address for the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Sawyer House Fire Upon arriving, you'll meet Albert Lynch and Jake Rampley. After the cutscene, talk to the coroner and then examine the bodies of the deceased family. After discovering the valve you will need to chase down Herbert Chapman, a known pyromaniac who is identified by Albert Lynch. You will have to chase down and tackle him, or wait until he has run out of stamina and fight him hand to hand. He is the first suspect in this case. Gulliver's Travel Agency Upon arriving at the agency, you will talk to John Cunningham. He will provide a ledger and you will need to tap your finger on the Steffens family and the Sawyer family on the left-hand page. After selecting the families' names you will interview him. Interview John Cunningham As an alternative, you can visit the travel agency before investigating the Sawyer house, as a glitch can occur where Cunningham will not be present. The door will be inactive and the player will be forced to restart the case. Suburban Redevelopment The site turns out to be an Elysian housing development work site. If you want, you can enter the small building to your left to discover a note from Leland Monroe; however, this does not count towards the case. The location of Fire Station No. 32 will now become available. Fire Station No. 32 When you arrive, Albert Lynch will show you the heater panel from the Sawyer house. He will then explain how the explosion happened and set up a demonstration for you to complete. Put the balloon on the right, the regulator valve in the middle, and the Bunsen burner on the left. InstaHeat Factory Interview Ivan Rasic Phelps will then ask for a list of installers. Use the phone to your left to check all of the names on the list for criminal records. The names of Walter Clemens, Matthew Ryan, and Reginald Varley will appear in your notebook, as well as their criminal record clues. Talk to Rasic again for the addresses of all three suspects. Clemens' Locker First, search Clemens' locker. Ryan's Locker Next, search Ryan's locker. Varley's Locker Finally, search Varley's locker. If you haven't driven one yet, drive an InstaHeat van in the parking lot for progress on the Auto Fanatic Achievement/Trophy. Suspects' Worksites Interview Walter Clemens Apprehend Reginald Varley It is very easy to catch Varley with a warning shot as he crosses the street during the initial foot-chase. If you fail to stop him with a warning shot he will eventually reach his truck and flee. By firing a warning shot, you can earn the Not So Hasty Achievement/Trophy, if you've not already done so. Chase Matthew Ryan Matthew Ryan will try to escape in his car. Do not be afraid to use your brakes; he takes tight corners and getting hung on even one of them means restarting the chase over again. Biggs will try to shoot out his tires. If you fail to stop Ryan, he will eventually be hit by a tram, causing his vehicle to roll, ending the chase. At times, the tram will not stop Ryan: If it doesn't then continue chasing him until he hits a pole. Wilshire Police Station Interview Matthew Ryan If you charge Ryan now, you can still get a 5 star rating. If you do not charge him, leave Interview Room 1 and proceed to Interview Room 2. Interview Reginald Varley If you charge Varley, you will only obtain 3 stars and Lachlan McKelty will tell you off. If you charge Ryan, you will get 5 stars. Case Briefing "The Arson desk took reports overnight of fires at 326 South Kenmore and 4414 Rosewood. Residential, no background, no mention of suspicious circumstances or insurance. All we know is that they used to be houses and now they're piles of ash. Biggs and I have been assigned to investigate, though I hardly even know what that means. My new partner doesn't seem very forthcoming on the subject." Case Notes * "Clemens served four years for Arson and would have proudly shared his motive if questioned." * "The case against Varley looks dangerously thin for a man facing four counts of murder." * "Matthew Ryan fronts the Grand Jury with four murder charges around his neck." Collectibles Vehicles * At the fire station there is an American LaFrance Fire Truck that can be entered for progress towards Auto Fanatic. * There should also be a Packard Custom vehicle in the InstaHeat Factory parking lot, one of the only places it can be found. A Chevrolet Pickup 2 is also found across the street. * After you have interviewed Clemens, you can walk across the road and into the parking lot to find a Ford DeLuxe Convertible. Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_17_-_The_Gas_Man_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_21_-_The_Gas_Man_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version File:L.A. Noire Part 18 The Gas Man|Commented Walkthrough Trivia * Aaron Staton (Cole Phelps), Rich Sommer (John Cunningham) and Vincent Kartheiser (Walter Clemens) were co-stars on the television series Mad Men. *Michael Shamus Wiles (Albert Lynch) and Keith Szarabajka (Herschel Biggs) were co-stars on the television series Sons of Anarchy. * Michael Shamus Wiles (Albert Lynch) and Michael Bofshever (Ivan Rasic) were co-stars on the television series Breaking Bad. *Vincent Kartheiser (Walter Clemens) and Keith Szarabajka (Herschel Biggs) were co-stars on the television series Angel. *It is possible to view all of the destroyed buildings in this and the later Arson cases during the Patrol, Traffic, Homicide and Vice desks (most easily during free roam). *Coroner Mal Carruthers says that the deceased Sawyer family were "all in bed, by the looks of it" but the three visible corpses are fully clothed. *The player is given a handicap in that the arsonist is shown from the back putting tools in the back of a van during the cutscene when leaving the InstaHeat building. While his face isn't visible, his hair is, and he is clearly a different man than either of the two main suspects. Additionally, the van is clearly a Chevrolet, not an International D Series InstaHeat model. Therefore, the player ends the case knowing that neither of the final suspects are guilty. *This case is arguably "unfair" from a gameplay perspective, since the evidence against Varley is at least as strong as that against Ryan, but unlike similar 2-suspect cases on the Homicide desk (where, similarly, neither suspect is the real perpetrator), the game considers charging Varley a "fail." *Gulliver's Travel Agency is most likely a reference to Jonathan Swift's novel, Gulliver's Travels. *The title of the case is very similar to The Wicker Man. *This is the only case on the Arson desk where the player must charge a suspect. Bugs/Glitches *There is a bug that can be experienced during the investigation of the Sawyer House Fire. If you find the InstaHeat regulator valve before inspecting the bodies, you will have to go back and inspect the bodies to complete the investigation of the Sawyer House Fire. However, after inspecting the bodies, the "investigation music" will not stop playing despite the fact that there is nothing else to find. (Experienced on a PS3 and X360, as well as PC) *There is a bug that can be experienced during the chase with Ryan. If he hits the tram but does not stop his car, he may get out. The only way to fix this is to exit or restart the case. (Experienced on a X360) *During the final question of the Ryan interview, a bug may cause you to not be able to choose the "Lie"/"Accuse" option after using an intuition point. Backing out of the accusation and interview completely will bring the option back. Selecting "Lie"/"Accuse" and then "Ryan's criminal record" will acquire you The Hunch Achievement/Trophy. (Experienced on an X360) *Sometimes, when pursuing Herbert Chapman, you won't be able to interact with him after he hides behind a wall. (Experienced on an X360 and PC) *In the PS3 and PC versions, the regulator the arsonist tampers with in the opening cutscene may be invisible. *In the X360 version, there is an occasional bug where you won't be able to charge Ryan after you have interviewed Varley first. es:El hombre del gas ru:Газовщик Category:Arson